


Competitive Sports and How Not to Play Them Ft. Yuuri Katsuki

by SkyaraSnow



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Competitive Yuuri, M/M, More tags later, Oblivious Katsuki Yuuri, Occassionally Salty Yuuri, Office AU, Oral Sex, Pining victor, Sex is likely, Yuuri is a Tracer Main
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 21:17:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13866192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyaraSnow/pseuds/SkyaraSnow
Summary: Yuuri works for a large corporate office, but generally is left to himself. When he finds out that there's a mandatory team building retreat coming up, and no way for him to get out of it, he is less then thrilled.





	Competitive Sports and How Not to Play Them Ft. Yuuri Katsuki

**Chapter 1**

 

Yuuri Katsuki was not what one would call a social butterfly, he was more of a social pupa- happily surrounded by a bulky cocoon which few people were able to penetrate. During the course of his wholly unexciting career with Lohengrin there had been few people with the wherewithal to break through his. He was on friendly terms with Leo and Guang-Hong, was able to hold a conversation over the morning donuts with Mila, but Phichit was the only person who he would ever really seek out.

 

That's why he was dreading it. The three words that could shake any introvert working for a global conglomerate to the core. 

 

_ Team building retreat _ . 

 

A  _ mandatory  _ team building retreat for the heads of department. That meant him. 

 

_ Crap.  _

 

One of the perks of working in the modern office environment was the sheer lack of contact one could maintain while simultaneously fulfilling each part of the job role successfully. On any usual day he could navigate the muddy waters of Operations Managing without having much contact with actual people, he could communicate almost solely through email and the odd telephone call. The work itself was challenging, there was never a boring day, and he even quite enjoyed the turbulence of it. 

 

Yuuri did not sign up for this. 

 

Of course, there was also no getting out of it. It was  _ mandatory _ after all. Forced socialization was an introvert’s worst nightmare. Especially when he would only be familiar with a handful of people there.

 

Sighing, he rubbed at his temples and closed the email. It was a simple enough concept. Team building for all the department heads. They would be put into pairs and and would spend the weekend working together through various team building exercises. All of this was to help them get to know each other better and improve interdepartmental camaraderie. Because the CEO of Lohengrin thought that there wasn’t enough of that or something.

 

_ Coffee. I need coffee, _ Yuuri thought, grabbing his mug and heading to the nearest breakroom to get some. The building was big enough that there was one on every level, and he’d lucked out that the closest one was only a few doors down. Unless someone brought fish for lunch. Those were the only days he didn’t feel quite as lucky.

 

Not paying much attention, he rounded the corner and ran directly into a very solid and fashionably covered chest. Blinking once, he looked up, and immediately jump back about a foot. “Ah! Mr. Nikiforov, sorry about that.”

 

Victor Nikiforov was the International Director of the company. Standing in at 5’11, with Platinum Blonde hair, deep Blue-Green eyes, and a smile that Yuuri was positive could kill from the sheer beauty of it, the Russian man was undoubtedly the most popular man in the company. The secretaries would often be heard talking and giggling about how handsome he was, and about how unavailable he seemed to be. Yuuri agreed on the handsome front, but he would never be caught dead saying that out loud. Not even to Phichit, who he would say was his best friend and closest confidante.

 

Victor smiled and waved a hand in front of him empathetically. “Don’t worry about it….” He paused, frowning for a moment. “I’m really sorry, but I’m really terrible with names sometimes. Could you remind me who you are?”

 

Internally, Yuuri was a bit disappointed. Sure, he’d only seen him from afar, for the most part, but part of him had hoped he knew who he was anyway. So much for that. “Oh. K-Yuuri Katsuki,” he responded, catching himself at the last moment, a blush crossing his face. He’d been in the States for a bit now, but it didn’t stop him from occasionally trying to introduce himself last name first.

 

“Of course! I should have recognized you right away!” Victor responded, a heart shaped smile crossing his lips. “I’ll be seeing you at the retreat this weekend, right?”

 

Yuuri nodded in response, still pink. “Of course, sir.”

 

“Victor is fine!” His smile grows for a moment, then fades back to its normal brilliance. “I look forward to seeing you there then! Maybe we’ll even be partners!” 

 

Yuuri nervously scratches the back of his head, followed by a nervous chuckle. He doesn’t know if his poor heart could handle that. He lied. Victor’s not just handsome. He’s ethereal. God Like. Possibly an angel sent from heaven by god himself to torture Yuuri with his gorgeousness. Definitely out of Yuuri’s league. “Maybe.”

 

Taking a brief glance at his watch, Victor sighs. “Well, I have to get going. I have a meeting I can’t miss.”

 

Before he can even form a response, Victor is gone, headed down the hall to do whatever it is that the International Director would be doing other than hanging around the lesser employee break room.

 

Wait. Why  _ was _ he hanging out in the employee break room down here?

 

Shaking his head, he headed into the break room. It was empty for the moment, something that Yuuri was thankful for. He wasn’t sure he could handle running into anyone else after his brief encounter with Victor. His face was still warm, and his heart was beating a bit faster then he was really comfortable with. And were his palms sweaty? That was odd. Victor was gorgeous, to be sure, but there was no way he had it  _ that  _ bad for him.

 

“Coffee. That’s what I’m here for. Not swooning over Victor. Nope.” Yuuri muttered out, while making a fresh pot of coffee. The old pot had been sitting for a while, and he wasn’t particularly fond of stale coffee.

 

“Yuuri, are you talking to yourself?” A voice from his right said. “Because it’s only a bad thing if you start responding to yourself, okay?”

 

Phichit Chulanont was Yuuri’s best friend, both at work and outside of it. A brilliant Media Manager, Phichit had grown on him quicker than anyone ever had, and Yuuri was glad he had more than once. He understood Yuuri’s need to occasionally not interact with the world and recharge, and was more than happy to just hang out and watch movies or play video games, both of which are what they originally bonded over.

 

He couldn’t help but chuckle at his friends words, which was a much needed distraction from thoughts of Victor. “I’m not, I promise.”

 

Phichit flashed him a thumbs up, leaning on the counter. “I heard you mumbling about Victor. What was that about?”

 

Yuuri blinked, then let out a nervous chuckle. “Oh, uh, nothing. I bumped into him, and he said he was looking forward to seeing me at the retreat.”

 

“Uh huh. Sure,” Phichit had a knowing look on his face, like he already knew his secret. “Anyway. Are you looking forward to the retreat?”

 

“No,” Yuuri replies, sighing a little. “It’s mandatory. Unless I’m dying, I can’t get out of it.”

 

Hopping up on the counter, a warm smile crossed the Thai boy’s face. “It’ll be alright, Yuuri. I’ve been to a few since I started here. They’re fun, and no one going this time is too overly excitable. Just try to enjoy yourself, alright?”

 

The only response for a moment was a few grumbles while Yuuri poured his coffee and took a sip. “I’ll try.”

 

Giving him a thumbs up, Phichit pushed himself off the counter. “That’s I’m gonna ask of you. I know this has to be basically a nightmare for you.”

 

“You don’t even know….” Yuuri said, sounding less than enthused.

 

Patting him sympathetically on the should, Phichit patted him gently on the shoulder and poured himself some coffee. “I’ll be there at least?”

 

“That does make it a bit better.” A small smile crossed his lips at that. “Maybe you and I will be partners.”

 

“There we go! Silver lining right there!”

 

Giving him a slightly bigger smile, Yuuri took one more sip of his coffee. “I better get back to work. You should as well.”

 

Giving him a quick wave, Phichit headed for the door. “Still on for some Overwatch tonight?”

 

“Always. Someone has to show everyone how to Main Tracer, right?”

 

“Right! See you later!” With that, Phichit bounded out the door, and Yuuri headed back to his office to finish up his work for the day, not noticing a certain silver haired Director watching him from a distance. Secretly, of course.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

To: M.Babicheva, C.Giacometti, Y.Plisetsky, O.Altin, J.Leroy, G.Popovich, M.Crispino, S.Crispino, E.Nikola

From: P.Chulanont

Subject: Two Dense Idiots That Need to Date Already

 

I caught Yuuri muttering about swooning over Victor in the breakroom. We gotta do something about these two. And I, the genius Media Director of Lohengrin, have an idea.

 

For the retreat, we need to pair those two up. I know that the whole thing is supposed to be randomized, but just take their names out of the randomizer and pair them together. They’ll never know.

 

Phichit Chulanont

Media Director

Lohengrin International

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

To: M.Babicheva,C.Giacometti,O.Altin, J.Leroy, G.Popovich, M.Crispino, S.Crispino, E.Nikola, P.Chulanont

From: Y.Plisetsky

Subject: RE: Two Dense Idiots That Need to Date Already

 

Any-fucking-thing to get my stupid cousin to stop from going on and on and on about him. I'll arrange it so that they room together, and fuck it, let’s fucking handcuff them together.

 

Any objections?

 

Yuri Plisetsky

Product Manager

Lohengrin International

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

To: M.Babicheva, Y.Plisetsky,O.Altin, J.Leroy, G.Popovich, M.Crispino, S.Crispino, E.Nikola, P.Chulanont

From: C.Giacometti

Subject: RE:RE:RE: Two Dense Idiots That Need to Date Already

 

Do it. But, we all have to be. Otherwise it’ll be suspicious. I’ll provide the handcuffs. :D

 

Chris Giacometti

Advertising Director

Lohengrin International

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

To: M.Babicheva, C.Giacometti, O.Altin, J.Leroy, G.Popovich, M.Crispino, S.Crispino, E.Nikola, P.Chulanont

From: Y.Plisetsky

Subject: RE:RE:RE:RE: Two Dense Idiots That Need to Date Already

 

God Chris, just make sure they’re fucking new. I’m giving you the budget to buy new ones. Don’t tell Victor.

 

Yuri Plisetsky

Product Manager

Lohengrin International

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

In his office, Yuri was banging his head on his desk repeatedly. Planning this retreat was the worst mistake he’d made. He didn’t know why he’d let Victor talk him into doing it. Victor usually did it, but Lohengrin was working on gaining a new client, and that meant Victor was much busier than usual.

 

So he’d gone to Yuri with puppy dog eyes and begged him to plan it this time. He _really_ hadn’t wanted to, but Victor was both annoying and persuasive. And he’d promised him he wouldn’t bother him with anything else for a while. Yuri highly doubted that, but in the end he’d relented, Victor gave him a budget, and he’d gotten to work.

 

Unfortunately, Corporate had decided to be an absolute grinch as far as the budget was concerned, and Yuri was finding it hard to plan anything that would live up to anything that Victor had ever planned.

 

Fuck them for not giving him a better budget. If it was underwhelming, it was Victor’s fault, not his.

 

But, as luck would have it, Phichit had an incredibly vested interest in making this retreat work, and had pulled some strings to get a decent deal on a hotel. And a bus. Everyone would be glad about that. Gas was expensive and half of them took the bus to and from work anyway. That saved him on having to figure out transportation.

 

And, in getting rooms that could fit 4 people, he saved enough to give Chris a small budget to buy new handcuffs for the surprise that Victor and Yuuri didn’t know about. God knows what he’d done with his personal ones and Yuri didn’t want to know. He didn’t even want to know that Chris  _ had _ handcuffs.

 

Now, they just had to make it through that weekend. He hoped neither one of them fucked it up, or Yuri would never hear the end of it. He was pretty sure he’d commit murder at that point.

 

Banging his head on the desk once more, Yuri sighed, and flipped off his email. Phichit’s email was still getting responses from everyone. Instead of just deleting them as they came in, he replied once more.

 

To: M.Babicheva, C.Giacometti, O.Altin, J.Leroy, G.Popovich, M.Crispino, S.Crispino, E.Nikola, P.Chulanont

From: Y.Plisetsky

Subject: RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:RE: Two Dense Idiots That Need to Date Already

 

Quit hitting the fucking Reply All button and use the company messenger or some other messenger. Some of us are trying to work.

 

Yuri Plisetsky

Product Manager

Lohengrin International

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

In his office several hours later, Victor was having a moment. He’d been walking to a meeting when he’d spotted Yuuri Katsuki, who in his humble opinion, was quite possibly the most handsome man on the face of the planet. And instead of just continuing to walk like a normal person, saying hello, and continuing on, he’d tried to hide in the doorway of the breakroom on that floor. He’d missed the coffee cup in his hand. So Yuuri had ran right into him.

 

Of course, up until that moment, they had never spoken to one another face to face. Victor had really only stared at him from afar when he saw him out of his office. Most of the time, he was talking to the Phichit Chulanont, Mila, or one or two of the other employee’s who he knew, but only occasionally interacted with. Victor had played forgetful, pretending he couldn’t quite remember his name. Yuuri had looked… disappointed, almost. They spoke a few words, and Victor made a hasty retreat to his meeting.

 

For the next two hours, Victor had been stuck on the fact that the man he’d been crushing on from afar had looked  _ disappointed _ that he didn’t know who he was.

 

And now he was hoping that Yuuri didn’t hate him! God, that had been a bad move! He could have played it off a million ways. Claimed he’d over heard his name in passing a few weeks back or something. Anything but claiming he was bad at remembering names and having to ask for it!

 

Before he could lament his mistake much more, the sound of his office door clicking shut pulled him from his thoughts. A brief glance over revealed Chris, his own closest confidante both in the company and out. The pair had known each other before they’d even started working at Lohengrin, though Victor had at least 6 months on Chris. Both had gotten their start at the French branch, and both had volunteered to transfer when it was announced they would be opening a location in America. Neither had regretted any part of it, as America suited them both.

 

However, it did mean that the Swiss man knew him very, very well, and could tell when something was bothering the Russian. And he was never shy about calling him out on it, and getting him to talk. It usually helped.

 

“Alright, Victor, was has you so worked up? I’ve been standing in your doorway for five minutes and you didn’t notice me once,” He spoke after staring at him a moment more.

 

Victor looked a little like a kicked puppy. “I bumped into Yuuri earlier.”

 

Chris raised an eyebrow at that. “And? I thought you wanted to talk to him.”

 

“I did!!! But I messed up.” A dramatic hand is thrown over his forehead. “I pretended that I forgot his name so I wouldn’t seem like a stalker. I think… He looked disappointed Chris! Maybe he’ll never speak to me again!”

 

The expression on Chris’ face went from concerned to amused in an instant. “ _Mon ami_ , you’re worrying over nothing,” He responded with a chuckle. “Even if he were disappointed, I highly doubt he could resist your charms _if you just_ ** _spoke_** _to him._ ”

 

Victor sighed in defeat, but it did calm his thoughts slightly. “I know, I know. But… I just don’t want to make it feel like I’m forcing myself into his life. He’s not exactly the most approachable person ever.”

 

Chris shook his head. “That may be so, but you never know if you don’t try.”

 

Victors only response was a low whine, and Chris could only shake his head at that. “Anyway, it looks like Yurio almost has everything set up. He only cursed for two days about the budget, then someone from Media pulled through and got him a pretty good deal on a hotel and a bus. We’re all set for friday.”

 

Victor perked up a little at that. “Good! I’m glad to hear that our little Yurio is doing so well!” 

 

And he meant it. He’d been worried when his younger cousin had gotten hired, and even more worried when he heard that he’d be making the transfer with them, but it seemed like he was really fitting in and making things work for him.

 

Chris nodded. “I just wanted to keep you up to date, though I’m sure you’ll be receiving an email from him shortly.”

 

Victor nodded in response to that, and Chris headed off. For a moment, Victor was excited all over again. It was a weekend for team building, but it was also a chance not to think about work, and treat coworkers as friends. Which most of them were anyway. 

 

But then he thought about Yuuri, and that excitement went straight back to worry. Shaking his head a little, he sighed, resolving to speak to the dark haired man again as soon as his schedule permitted it. With that in mind, he sat back down at his desk, and got right back to his work.

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant for the Big Bang on Ice, but I utterly failed at having it done in time. Hopefully everyone still enjoys reading it! Special thanks to topcatnikki for the the idea though, and the encouragement to keep trying to finish this!


End file.
